


Group Projects

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, im sorry, there's probably gonna be a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides having an incredibly annoying personality, he was irritatingly beautiful. With wavy chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, and full pink lips, Oikawa Tooru both looked and acted like an angel. His large almond shaped eyes were surrounded by long dark eyelashes that Iwaizumi found alluring. He hated everything about this guy, and he hated himself even more for being painfully in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the burrito chapter

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this is just Iwaizumi heating up a burrito... i really don't know why I wrote this

It was late when Iwaizumi's phone buzzed on the edge of his wooden bedside table. He turned over in his bed and sat up to check his messages. He had been restlessly tossing and turning for the last half hour, so the distraction was a welcomed one. Unexpectedly enough, it was not a text from a friend, but rather a text from his phone company, informing him that 90% of his data plan had been used. This did not come as a surprise to Iwaizumi, he didn't feel the the need to spend a ridiculous amount of money on an expensive data plan that he would never use. Therefore he bought the smallest amount of data that he could get away with for each month. He received this notification two days before his data would reset and inwardly celebrated his successful calculations.

Feeling a sudden twinge of hunger, he got up and made his way into the kitchen. The lights from the city outside created a pretty view, but also one that brought feelings of loneliness to iwaizumi. 13.6 million people made up the city of Tokyo, but here he was, spending yet another night by himself. Sure he could have gone out with his roommate if he had wanted to, but Iwaizumi generally was not a huge fan of the loud house parties that Hanamaki always ended up at.

He shook off the thought as he felt his way to the fridge. He was usually quite content with being alone, but in some moments he would find himself wondering if he was missing out by spending so much time alone.

Sure being alone had its perks, but after spending all his high school years on a volleyball team which forced him to bond and make friends with his teammates, it was hard for him to adjust to the environment of college. Here he had to make an effort to constantly keep in contact with people in order to maintain close friendships. He considered joining a sports team or some sort of club in order to form some new friends, but the rigorous workload he was faced with kept him too busy to join any extracurricular activities. That is, if he didn't mind giving up precious hours of sleep in order to join a club for the sole purpose of gaining a few acquaintances. 

He once again brushed away his thoughts of self pity as he pulled a microwaveable burrito out of the freezer and tore it from the purple and orange packaging that it came in. He tossed it on a plate and put it into the microwave, setting the timer for a minute and a half. As the pathetic frozen tortilla filled with mushy beans heated up, he cleaned up some of the counters in his kitchen that he had missed cleaning earlier when he cooked himself eggplant Parmesan. Thinking about it, he realized he could have chosen to eat the leftovers from that instead of the sad excuse for food that was heating up on the other side of the room. 

An angry beeping sound from the microwave signaled the completion of his burrito. If there was a color to describe the noise the machine made it would most likely be bright red. A color that Iwaizumi felt was both as urgent and annoying as the timer alarm. He turned and pulled the plate out of the microwave, only to immediately drop the burning hot plate on the concrete floors of his kitchen. The shards from the white glass plate scattered across the floor in what seemed like hundreds of different sized pieces.

Iwaizumi swore under his breath as he bent down to clean up the mess he had made. 

After cleaning for a good twenty minutes he had lost his desire to eat. He padded back into his bedroom to try to catch a few hours of sleep before he would have to wake up for his Monday morning literature class that he deeply regretted signing up for.


	2. group assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter that's not about a burrito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with the actual plot of the story

The sun shown brightly through Iwaizumi's curtains the next morning waking him up in the process. After a few moments of grogginess, he stumbled out of his bed and checked his phone for the time. He was seventeen minutes late to the lecture. 

He cursed himself for somehow not remembering to set an alarm as he tugged on the first clothes he saw. He then rushed out the door, nearly knocking over his roommate in the process. 

"God man, did you sleep at all last night?" 

In the hallway stood Hanamaki, dressed in a worn grey hoody. His short cropped pinkish brown hair was a little disheveled from being slept on. He wore his usual bored expression.

"I heard you up banging around in the kitchen at like three or four in the morning. Please tell me you didn't break more than one plate. We don't have that many to begin with." Hanamaki leaned on the granite countertop, his voice annoyed yet amused, he always messed with Iwaizumi like this.

“I didn’t know you were home,” Iwaizumi responded as he struggled in doorway trying putting his sneakers on.

“Ah yea..” Hanamaki scratched his head. “I left Kuroo’s party early and got back here around one.”

“Oh, I was listening to music so I must have not heard you come in.”

He finished tying his shoes and grabbed his black backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. 

"Gotta go to class."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Hanamaki joked. Iwaizumi slid out of the apartment and slammed the door in response.

Thankfully, his apartment was relatively close to the building his class was held in. The large gray English building sat across the busy street from a local cafe. Iwaizumi would pick up a cup of coffee from this place on a normal day when he was not running nearly forty-five minutes late to class, but because of his tardiness, he had no time to wake himself up with the comforting taste of caffeine.

He quickly made his way through the building to his class, Freshman Literature. He entered quietly into the lecture hall, finding a seat in the back of the room which was full of about 30 or so students. The class held a few faces that were familiar to Iwaizumi but even more that weren't. Unfortunately the room was dimly lit in order for the class to see a powerpoint that was being projected on a screen at the front. Powerpoints were one of Iwaizumi's greatest weaknesses when it came to staying awake during class. The darkness of the room always seemed to be inviting Iwaizumi to drift off into a nice nap. He ignored his drowsiness and averted his attention to the Professor.

Professor Satou seemed to be struggling to keep the attention of her half awake students. She was a very intelligent lady in her thirties. Although she stood at about 152 centimeters tall, she was incredibly intimidating. She wore a pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun and her look was completed by a pair of red reading glasses. Her eyebrows were thin, neat, and serious, and there was a glint in her eyes that showed she could easily become a students worst nightmare if they had the nerve to provoke her.

Iwaizumi hoped that she hadn't noticed him walking in so late to class, he would hate to get on her bad side.

His focus turned to the Professor’s words when she started talking about a group project. she had mentioned this project a few times before at the beginning of the year, but she had yet to divulged any information about the requirements or due date for the assignment.

She told to the class that she had finished writing the rules of the project, and had assigned everyone into groups of four, which she would display on the projector after reading out the rules of the assignment.

She flipped to the next slide on the powerpoint and began reading the instructions. Each team was to collaborate in writing a four chapter story, with each chapter written by a different team member. The story was to be one hundred pages long, and it was due at the end of the semester. On top of that, there would be a competition held to determine the best story. The members of the winning team would get an exemption from the semester exam.

This announcement immediately caught the attention of the entire class. Students that had been napping were now being poked awake by nearby classmates, and the room was completely silent save for Professor Satou’s voice. Exemption from the semester exam was no joke in this class, according to upperclassmen, Professor Satou’s exam was one of the hardest tests that most students would have to face freshman year. A free pass out of this exam would be sure to save Iwaizumi days worth of studying. He Crossed his fingers in hopes for a solid group. 

The Professor began reading off the teams of four that she had assigned. Iwaizumi was on a team with Hanamaki’s spiky haired friend Kuroo, and two other freshmen he hadn’t met before. He hadn’t heard much about Kuroo other than the wild things he gets himself into at parties, but he seemed smart enough to Iwaizumi. 

The team gathered around a table and Kuroo immediately began writing down ideas for what kind of story they would write. The rules for the content of the story were very vague. Professor Satou gave the class creative freedom to write whatever they wanted to, as long as it is appropriate for school. This pretty much meant that they were allowed to write anything, as long as it didn’t include graphic sex scenes or gruesome violence, not that Iwaizumi would particularly want to hand in either of those things to his teacher.

As the class came to its end Iwaizumi’s group packed up their things and began sharing contact information so that they could plan to meet up later in the week. Kuroo handed Iwaizumi his phone for him to put his number into it, he wore a lazy grin and his eyes held a hint of mischief. 

"You’re Hanamaki's roommate right?” Kuroo’s dark brown eyes were narrowed and cat-like. Iwaizumi felt heat in his cheeks, although Kuroo was not exactly his type he wasn’t blind. Kuroo was undeniably handsome and his cocky demeanor only intrigued Iwaizumi further. He stood around 7 centimeters taller than Iwaizumi but at the moment he was leaning on the desk, making their height difference less apparent. He wore a black tee-shirt under a jacket that was firetruck red, a color that usually repulsed Iwaizumi but somehow Kuroo was making him almost like it.

“I am,” Iwaizumi replied.

“You should have come to my party last night,” Kuroo took his phone back from Iwaizumi and pocketed it. 

“Who the hell has a party on a Sunday night and still manages to show up for a 8am class the next day?”

“Who the hell shows up an hour late to their class after doing nothing but sleeping the night before?” Kuroo shot back in a joking manner.

Before Iwaizumi could respond an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and startled the hell out of him.

“Kuroooo,” the voice attached to the arm sang.

Iwaizumi recognized the voice immediately. It was too distinct to be anyone else. He had grown familiar with that voice from hearing it constantly asking questions, praising the teacher, and just being loud in general. His immediate thought was to run and get out of there as fast as he could, but it was too late, he was too close, there was no escaping. If there was anything more annoying and frustrating than that voice it would be the person from which it came from, Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa Tooru would perfectly fit Iwaizumi’s definition as the most infuriating person on earth. Everything about the guy annoyed him, and his voice was just the beginning. HIs personality was absolutely awful. He acted as if he were some sort of god that had graced the earth with just his presence alone. 

Even worse was that many people fell for his god act and worshipped the ground he walked on. This angered Iwaizumi to no end, one of his biggest pet peeves was people with big egos, and Oikawa’s was abnormally huge. This problem was not helped by the fact that people seemed to gravitate towards Oikawa, especially girls. He was constantly surrounded by a pack of screaming fangirls who oohed and awed over every single thing he did. Sometimes Iwaizumi found himself daydreaming about punching this guy.

Besides having an incredibly annoying personality, he was irritatingly beautiful. With wavy chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, and full pink lips he both looked and acted like an god. His large almond shaped eyes were surrounded by long dark eyelashes that Iwaizumi found alluring. He hated everything about this guy, and he hated himself even more for having a crush on him.

Iwaizumi told himself that the crush was not his fault. Anyone with eyes could see that Oikawa was breathtakingly attractive, he just hoped that his idiotic crush would not cause him to do something stupid in Oikawa’s presence.

He had always been able to avoid Oikawa’s attention from up until this point. Literature is the only class Iwaizumi shared with Oikawa. He usually sits in the back of the class and does not ask questions or stand out unless he feels it is necessary, which happens rarely. But somehow, today of all days, when Iwaizumi was running on two hours of sleep with dark bags under his eyes to show for it, of all the days Oikawa could have interacted with him, today was the day he chose. It was as if the universe was playing a cruel joke on Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)


	3. Iwaizumi ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi have their first actual interaction in the story and needless to say, it doesn't exactly go very well.

“What do you want Oikawa?” Kuroo asked, turning towards him.

Oikawa lifted his hand to his chest as if taken aback, “Ah Kuroo! you don’t need to be mean! I’m just here saying hi to you and introducing myself to your new little teammate!” 

Iwaizumi shook Oikawa’s arm off and gave him a cold glare.

“Who the hell are you calling little?”

Oikawa turned towards him, making direct eye contact. Up close, his eyes were a warm brown with a hint of a golden glow in them. His stare made Iwaizumi feel like melting, but he forced himself to stay put together, he wouldn’t let this self righteous asshole make a fool out of him by just looking at him.

Oikawa tilted his head a bit and ignored his remark, “What’s your name?” 

“Iwaizumi”

“Your full name.” Oikawa pressed further, his expression a bit amused.

Iwaizumi didn’t respond for a few seconds but finally gave in. He might have lost this battle, but he could still win the war.

“Hajime.” He answered and then quickly pushed past Oikawa towards the door, on his way out he resisted turning around to see if the asshole had attempted to follow him out. In the hallway, one of his other teammates, Arakida, reminded him to text about meeting up later to work on the project. When he finally escaped that godforsaken building, the fresh air outside was incredibly relieving. Technically the air in Tokyo could not be considered “fresh” by any means, but compared to that stuffy place, it felt like heaven.

He walked down the stained sidewalk that at one point had been white but now was a grimy gray, and made his way towards the crosswalk. He noted the fat pigeons that were waddling around the street vendors, looking for scraps of greasy food that was sure to fall on the dirty sidewalk at one point or another. He waited at the intersection with his hands in his pockets, watching for the walk sign that signaled pedestrians to cross. 

His interaction with Oikawa could have gone much worse. He was thankful he made it out when he did, and even more thankful that he didn’t get put in a group with Oikawa. The thing that bothered him most about Oikawa was how confusing he was. There were so many conflicting feelings Iwaizumi had about the man.

For one thing, Iwaizumi constantly felt equal urges to both fight, and make out with him. On top of that, Oikawa's personality was downright puzzling. Iwaizumi has never been great at reading people, but trying to read Oikawa was an entirely new level of difficult. Attempting to understand the mind of Oikawa Tooru was comparable to trying to read Moby Dick upside down and in hieroglyphics. Many things about Oikawa contradicted each other. There were times when he would seem one dimensional and shallow, but less than a second later he would do something else that then painted him as a selfless and kind gentleman. Each time Iwaizumi thought he had finally figured him out, Oikawa would do something else that caught him completely off guard. 

The contradictions annoyed Iwaizumi to no end, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to ignore Oikawa. He was magnetizing, and more the kid annoyed him, the more he also attracted him. He wasn't sure why he was thinking so much about all of this, after all, Oikawa was probably not even remotely interested in him. The interaction earlier was just a courtesy, nothing more. He decided that his mind had once again blown a social interaction way out of proportion. 

He pondered over this as he walked up to the counter at the Cafe across from the building he just had class in. The barista immediately recognized him and rang up his order. Black coffee and a protein bar was not exactly the breakfast of champions, but it was about as close as a broke college student could get. 

When his drink order was called, he reached over the counter to grab his cup, briefly brushing hands with the girl who handed it to him. He muttered a quick apology to her and walked towards the seating area, not thinking much of the encounter. He sat down in a corner booth and pulled out his laptop. He had just opened up his email when a figured plopped down in the seat across from him.

“Looks like someone’s got a secret admirer,” Oikawa commented from across the table as he picked up Iwaizumi’s cup. Iwaizumi looked up from his computer and noticed the writing on the cup, his name had been spelled out on it in cute cursive letters, followed by a heart.

He shrugged, “It’s not a secret admirer, some people just like drawing hearts and smiley faces on things. It doesn’t mean anything. Also, did you follow me in here?” He demanded, annoyed.

Oikawa’s mouth fell open and he laughed, “Iwa-chan? Are you dense? How could you not realize that she likes you? She made it sooo obvious!” he laughed again. "And of course I didn't follow you! I came here to get a latte," he finished.

“What the fuck? did you just call me Iwa-chan?“ Iwaizumi stared at him in disbelief, this guy was ridiculous. "I didn’t think you could make up a nickname worse than “Kuroo’s little teammate" but it looks like you've somehow succeeded. Why are you sitting here?” He narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m here to finish introducing myself silly!” Oikawa said as if it were obvious. “After you stormed out of the classroom like a child, I took it upon myself to be the mature adult in this situation and finish our conversation.”

“First of all,” Iwaizumi responded, his voice annoyed. “You wouldn’t be the mature adult in any given situation, even if you were in a room full of kindergarteners! Second of all, we didn’t have a “conversation,” you rudely interrupted Kuroo and I, and all we exchanged were a couple of words.”

Oikawa gasped in a theatrical manner, “Why are you so grumpy Iwa-chan?” He was smiling, apparently he thought it was fun to irritate him. Iwaizumi didn’t want to put up with this for any longer.

He stood up from his seat at the booth and scooped his stuff back into his backpack. “Listen Assikawa,” he gained Oikawa’s full attention with that remark. “I know you’re trying to be friendly and shit, but knock it off already and leave me the fuck alone.” Oikawa’s face turned from amused to genuinely offended for once. Iwaizumi knew he had crossed a line and he was being a jerk, but he couldn’t stop himself. When he felt out of place or uncomfortable in social situations he tended to react badly. He wasn’t sure why did happened to him but it was probably a result of too much built up anxiety without any way to release it that caused him explode like this. Even though there was reasoning behind it, it was still his fault. Knowing this only made him feel worse, no one deserved to be treated this way, not even Oikawa Tooru, but he still couldn’t manage stop himself. “I don’t want friends, and I don’t need friends!" He continued. "I especially don’t need to be friends with you!” Before Oikawa could respond, he walked as fast as he could out of the cafe and made a beeline for his apartment building.

The entire way back he kept replaying the encounter over in his head, wondering what he had been thinking. He sat down on an empty bench outside his apartment building, and dropped his head into his hands, looking about as pathetic as he felt at that moment.

He needed to be honest with himself, as much as Oikawa annoyed, him he intrigued him more than anything. This intense attraction to him made him feel weak and stupid. Everyone liked Oikawa, of all people to have a huge crush on why did he have to go and pick the most sought after person on campus. He was afraid of the power that the crush gave Oikawa over him. All of Iwaizumi’s intense feelings of irritation and attraction had jumbled together in the coffee shop and sent him over the edge, causing him to ruin any remote chance he had had with Oikawa before they had even had a proper conversation. He groaned into his palms, “what the fuck is wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the direction this took but when I started typing it just kind of happened..


	4. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i went through such a range of emotions writing this chapter. At first I was super mad about the last chapter because I didn't like the direction I made it take then i was just like "fuck it" and I went with it. Anyways here's the latest chapter with some of Kuroo's perspective. (i meant for it to be Oikawa's perspective but somehow it turned into Kuroo's...idk man writing is fucking weird)

After spending around twenty minutes on the bench trying to collect himself, Iwazumi made his way up the elevator to his apartment. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was in the mood to talk to Hanamaki, but that decision was made for him when he unlocked his door and found their apartment empty.

He felt the best course of action at this point would be to grab a half gallon of ice cream, and watch whatever terribly reality tv show was currently airing. It was 10 o’clock in the morning and his only other class for that day was not until the afternoon, so he had some time to effectively wallow in his sorrows.

Unfortunately, the television only served as background music to his thoughts. Even the bizarre show that lit his screen, displaying a game in which women ran for their lives as they were chased by Komodo Dragons could not hold his attention.

He kept going back to what he had said to Oikawa earlier in the cafe, he felt so childish and stupid about it. To worsen the blow, during his rampage, he had called Oikawa the immature one. He barely even knew this guy, yet somehow Oikawa had managed to get under his skin and drive him crazy. He had had crushes before, so it was strange to him that he was reacting so badly. Usually he was much smoother than this, but something about Oikawa caused him to lose his cool and explode.

Eventually, the exhaustion of only sleeping for two hours the night before finally caught up with him, and he drifted off. He woke up to Makki, watching him with a very concerned looked on his face.

"Dude? I'm not sure what happened today, but are you okay?" Makki surveyed Iwaizumi's current state. "You're sleeping on the couch with a half gallon of melted ice cream spilled all over you, and apparently you watch Keeping up with the Kardashians?" He said this while referencing the tv, which Iwaizumi had just noticed was now airing an episode of "Khloe and Kourtney take Miami", but Iwaizumi wasn't about to correct him on this, no need to give Makki any more reasons to make fun of him.

"I honestly don't know how I ended up here, but here I am."

"You realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right? What do you mean by "here"? Are you referring to your emotional state, or the fact that you're covered in a layer of melted Neapolitan?"

"Both." Iwaizumi said as he carefully tried to sit up, attempting to minimize the damage of the spill. His shirt and pants were completely covered in a sticky mess. Not to mention that he would need to Febreeze the shit out of his couch to get it to ever smell the same again. That is if he could manage to first remove the multicolored ice cream stains from its cushions.

"Spill," Makki said sitting down on a bar stool at the opposite side of the room. "Wait no I take that back please do not spill anymore of that stuff." He chuckled at his own joke.

"I kind of told Oikawa Tooru that he was an asshole that needed to fuck off." He looked over to Makki waiting for his reaction.

"You did what!" Hanamaki said, almost falling off of his stool. "What happened? Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Jesus I don't know," he began. "I was just really confused as why he was approaching me, and I guess I just kinda... I don't know I lashed out!"

"You guys had never talked before right?" Hanamaki frowned.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "Nope. We had never exchanged a word until today, I'm not really sure what happened.. I just... lost control. When he started talking to me I felt really uncomfortable so I guess defensive instincts took over and I started yelling."

Of all things Hanamaki could do at this point Iwaizumi was almost shocked when his roommate started laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOD!" He wheezed. "I would pay to be able to have seen that." He wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"You don't think I am huge asshole that doesn't deserve to have friends?" He asked.

"You're still an asshole," Makki responded. "But you're nowhere near as terrible as you think you are dude. Be easier on yourself." He grabbed a rag from the closet and tossed it to Iwaizumi. "It's not the end of the world."

Iwaizumi caught the ragged and began sopping up the mess. "But what the fuck should I do?"

"Well, if I were you I'd probably just pretend it never happened." Hanamaki said as he cracked open a soda.

"Makki I can't just make my problems go away by pretending they don't exist. I need to actually apologize or something to him."

"Then apologize!" Hanamaki replied. "It's not rocket science Iwaizumi, if you feel so obligated to say sorry then call him up and do it right now."

"But wouldn't that just make me look even more pathetic? First I told the guy off and a few hours later I come crawling back begging for forgiveness?"

"Well I'm sure he'd like it if you begged."

"Damn you Makki!” Iwaizumi threw a pillow at him and nearly caused him to spill his drink.

Iwaizumi got up to change his clothes and returned to the living room a few minutes later.

"I guess I could text Kuroo and asking for Oikawa's number. They're good friends right?"

Makki nodded and Iwaizumi took that as approval to follow that course of action. After getting Hanamaki's help formulating the perfect text, Iwaizumi pressed send.

 

**To:** Kuroo (English project)

Hey man it's Iwaizumi. What time are you free to meet up this week? Also, do you have Oikawa's number?

 

He thought that asking a question about the project first would throw off some suspicion as to why he needed Oikawa's number. Setting his phone face down on the table, Iwaizumi sighed. Hopefully he didn't piss off Oikawa too much at that cafe, having one of the most popular guys in school out to get him was definitely not something he needed.

_____________________________________

 

"How dare he!" Oikawa slammed his hands down onto Kuroo's kitchen table as he finished explaining what happened. "Does he not realize who I am? I'm Oikawa fucking Tooru, if I give someone the time of day they should be worshipping me in thanks! I can't believe he..ugh it just….it makes me so angry!!”

Kuroo stood across the room with his phone in his hands, not paying complete attention to what his friend was saying.

"Oikawa?" Kuroo asked when Oikawa took a pause. "Do you know when I'm free this week?"

"Kuroooo" he whined and slid off his chair and onto the floor. "You're not even listening to meeee." He stretched out on the floor.

"Ew ew!" He quickly scrambled up, back onto the chair. "I can't believe I just laid on your dirty floor! This is all that brute Iwaizumi's fault, I can't believe that guy."

"He's really not the bad bro," Kuroo tried in vain to reason with him. "When I was talking to him today he seemed like a pretty chill dude. Plus he lives with Makki, so he must at least be tolerable, I don't think Makki would put up with a shitty roommate."

"Are you defending him?" Oikawa threw an ice cold look towards his friend. "I came to your apartment for a shoulder to cry on, and in response you have the nerve to tell me I'm exaggerating. And now you're telling me that both you and Makki-chan are fraternizing, with the enemy?!" Oikawa rose out of his chair.

"Oikawa when the hell did I-"

"No more!" He swung his bag over his shoulder and started out the door. "No more will I put up with this cruel and unfair hatred! I can't believe I thought you were my friend." He opened the door in the most dramatic fashion possible.

"Oikawa I swear to god, don't pull this dramatic act again. For the love of all things good in this world sit down."

"Shh." Oikawa lifted a single finger to his lips.  "Speak no more, for your words no longer mean anything to me."

"You need to stop watching fucking Kdramas, those things are poisoning your mind."

Oikawa stepped out of the door, one foot at a time, turned around to face Kuroo again, then closed the door.

Kuroo just sighed in response. As much as he loved Oikawa, his friend could be a little on the dramatic side, and as much as it was hilarious, it was also incredibly exhausting.

He waited a few moments, then opened his phone and shot Oikawa a quick text.

 

**To:**  Loser Trash King

wanna meet up 4 ramen latr?  also iwaizumi wants ur #

He smirked as his phone screen immediately lit up with a call from none other than “Loser Trash King" himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is so dramatic what the hell


	5. arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating once a week from now on! 
> 
> sorry for any grammar errors...I was kinda lazy on editing this one

“He wants my number?!” Oikawa yelled into his phone.

“Yes,” Kuroo replied. “I won’t give it to him if you don’t want me to. I was just letting you know that he wanted it.”

“Don’t give it to him!”

“No worries. Do you want to meet up later for food or something?”

After making plans to meet with Kuroo later for dinner at one of their favorite ramen places, Oikawa made his way back to his dorm. He would have loved to live in an apartment, but his scholarship required him to live on dorm. This detail still didn’t t stop him from spending as much time as possible in Kuroo’s apartment. He was happy that he worked hard enough to have been able to win a full ride to college, but he absolutely hated living on dorm.

The coed dorms that he called his home were frankly a mess. Not only was it incredibly loud every night, but the bathrooms were disgusting. Oikawa would admit to being a little high maintenance when it came to his lifestyle, but even someone with low standards of bathroom cleanliness would be appalled by what the dorms had to offer. As often as he could, Oikawa would try to use the showers at a friend’s house (this friend most often being Kuroo).

Besides the issues he had with the bathrooms, he did not enjoy sharing a cramped room with a stranger. After class or hour long study sessions the library, all he wanted was the comfort of a quiet room to unwind in. Having another person living in the place he could retire to was new to him. He grew up always having a room to himself, and he was not used to having to keep his guard up in the safety of his own room. Living that close to another person without any walls or barriers between them made him feel a little uneasy.

He took the dorm stairs two at a time and walked down the dim lit hall towards his room. The walls were painted an off white color, and a few posters reminding students to “use protection” or offering the number for campus security, or something of that context appeared every 10 feet or so.

He unlocked the wooden door of room 317 and swung it open. Upon entering the room he nodded a greeting to his roommate, Mattsun, and proceeded to collapse face first onto his cheap springy mattress.

Being quite familiar with Oikawa entering in this way, Matsukawa did not bother to ask what had happened, he figured whatever it was, Oikawa would definitely complain about it to him soon enough.

A few minutes later Mattsun’s theory was confirmed as Oikawa began rambling away about some random freshman who had gotten pissed off at Oikawa and told him off.

"Who is this guy? I need to become friends with him immediately."

"Roomie-kun how dare you!" Oikawa sat up in his bed and began bouncing up and down in frustration. "Why is no one taking me seriously about this? I have been done an injustice! I should do something about this..I should..I should....I should sue him!"

Mattsun stared at his roommate in disbelief. "You can't sue someone for talking to you. Come on dude I thought you were supposed to be smart, don't you plan on being a space alien science person for a living?"

"First of all roomie-kun," Oikawa leaned back against his pillows. (which he had three of because one or even two was not enough to satisfy him) "it's called astronomy, although aliens are definitely real, according to some idiot non believing "scientists" out there it hasn't been "proved yet". So my actual dream job is a xenoarchaeologist which is a scientist that studies alien civilizations, but because that job only exists in scifi movies for now, I'm settling to first become an astronomist, and from there I will discover evidence that will prove aliens are real once and for all. After that I will become a celebrity that is known both in this world and in the rest of the universe, and at that point I will take the title of a xenoarchaeologist, or as you called it a "space alien science person"."

Mattsun yawned, "Are you done telling your weird alien celebrity fantasies yet you nerd? You're making me tired."

"Damn it roomie-kun! you made me lose focus from what I was talking about. What was I talking about beforehand? Oh wait! Nevermind I remember I was plotting to destroy that pathetic guy that yelled at me!"

"I think it says more about you than him if you called him pathetic when you're talking about planning a revenge scheme, what are you a middle schooler?"

"Shush roomie-kun I'm trying to think here."

"Please stop calling me that." Mattsun ended their conversation by picking his laptop up and pulling on headphones. Thankfully for him, Oikawa was too preoccupied to bother pulling his headphones off and asking him questions. Oikawa took out a piece of notebook paper and started brainstorming ways to get back at Iwaizumi. He went as far as creating a bubble flow chart which organized his solutions into different sections.

He hadn't stopped to wonder why Iwaizumi had bothered him so much, all he cared about now was getting even with him.

 

-—----------------------

 

The read receipt appeared under the text he had sent Kuroo an hour ago, but a reply never came. Instead of fretting over it he took Makki's advice and tried to ignore it. He knew he probably wouldn't follow his roommates advice for long, but for now he would try not to think about it as he pulled on some workout clothes and set out for a jog through the nearby park.

It was a nice partly cloudy fall day. The cool crisp air embraced him, feeling refreshing against his tanned sweaty skin. He didn't get out to run like this as much as he would like to, but when he did he loved the pain and satisfaction that came with running. At times when he was not in as good of shape, it was mostly pain that he felt on these endeavors, but he greeted the pain at times like this, when his mind was whirling in what seemed like hundreds of different directions. The pain of running was an exhausting thing to focus on, but at this point it felt much better to him to focus on that, rather than focusing on the morning's events.

Half an hour of running later, he returned to his apartment and hopped into the shower.

After a quick rinse, he stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a white towel, fixing it loosely around his waist. He wiped off a section of the foggy mirror and stared at his reflection. His dark hair was flattened and dripping wet, and his face was still a bit flushed from his workout. The bags under his eyes seemed a little smaller than they were earlier, (maybe thanks to his nap) But overall, he looked pretty normal. He had half expected to find a few gray hairs as a result of the stress of the day's events, but thankfully his hair was brown as ever, only a bit darker now, because of the water that it held. He opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. All he needed to do now was pull on some fresh clothes and focus on being on time to his next class, which was thankfully, Oikawa free. Unfortunately for him his hallway was not.

The noises of the shower had kept him from hearing the sound of the door opening and people entering the apartment. He swore under his breath as he found himself face to face in his hallway with Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou, and his roommate Makki who was standing behind them, making an expression that said "please don't kill me for letting them in".

 

\-------------------------

 

When Kuroo showed up in his dorm room and told him that they were going to Makki's apartment to straighten things out he immediately detested against this. But somehow here he was, standing at the front door of the apartment that belonged to the guy who has ruined his perfect morning. (Not that his morning had actually been perfect, but anything Oikawa could add to further antagonize Iwaizumi in his mind was well welcomed)

Their knocking was answered by a confused yet frightened Hanamaki, who, by the way he was acting, made it clear that he knew what had happened between Oikawa and his roommate earlier that day.

"Iwaizumi's uh...in the shower. Are you guys sure that this is the best time to talk? Iwaizumi didn't mean any harm but what he said he's just a..he's just bad with words sometimes! He might seem like an asshole but he actually-"

"Save it Makki," Kuroo interrupted. "We're not here to fight the guy. I'm here to mediate a calm conversation between the two of them so that we can clear the air about whatever the hell Oikawa keeps whining about."

"Excuse you Kuroo! When the hell have I ever in my history of existence ever "whined" about anything?" Oikawa protested.

"We can just wait on this couch until Iwaizumi is done with his shower." Kuroo ignored Oikawa's protests about his whining.

"No no don't sit there it's covered in ice cream! Just sit on the bar stools instead."

Before Oikawa had a chance to question why their couch was covered in ice cream, Iwaizumi stepped out into the hallway and Oikawa's words died at the back of his throat.

Iwaizumi had the body of a god. His skin was golden brown, and glistening with drops of water that were dripping off of his damp hair. A white cotton towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips, highlighting a well defined v line that Oikawa desperately wanted to see more of. Above this, well toned abs lined his torso. He dug his fingernails into his palms, resisting the urge to walk over there and feel those muscles for himself.

Oikawa pulled his attention away from his lower body and tried to focus on his face. His pupils were dark and enlarged and he looked equally surprised and embarrassed, which made sense considering the circumstances. His cheeks were red and for some reason Oikawa found this incredibly cute.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and Oikawa snapped back in to reality, remembering that he was supposed to be angry at this guy.

"Um..." Iwaizumi surveyed the group that stood facing him. "I don't really know what the hell this is, but I'm going to put on some fucking clothes." Iwaizumi turned and disappeared into what Oikawa assumed was his bedroom. The view of his back turned out to be just as appealing as his front view was. Iwaizumi had an amazingly muscular back. His strong shoulders were adorned with little patches of freckles that must have been a result of being out in the sun. Oikawa was unsure how a college student would even have the time to maintain a body like that. He looked like he must have lived at the gym.

The sound of Iwaizumi's door shutting and locking broke the group from their temporary silence and Kuroo began laughing.

"Kawa you look like you just got hit by a bus." He teased.

Oikawa realized that his jaw had somehow fallen open without his knowledge and he quickly snapped it shut. "Shut up! I was caught off guard that's all." He grumbled in response.

"No worries," Kuroo responded. "It's not your fault for staring! It was Iwaizumi's fault for blinding you with his glistening abs!" He laughed more and poked Oikawa in the stomach, a place that he knew his friend was incredibly ticklish.

"No! No! Don't" he yelled between fits of giggling as Kuroo poked him a couple more times.

"Guys?" Hanamaki interrupted from behind them. "Can you stop having a tickle fight in my hallway? It's weird."

The two stopped and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Makki-chan." He grabbed Makki's nearest shoulder and lowered his voice changing it to a tone that was both joking and flirtatious. "Next time you can join too." Kuroo grabbed his other shoulder and added playfully. "We wouldn't want to leave you out of all the fun in your own house." Makki's cheeks turned crimson and the two taller boys began laughing at him.

"I swear to god I'll let Iwaizumi kick both of your asses if you don't knock it off! Now go sit down before I make you leave!"

For once they did what he said and took their seats at the granite countertop. Kuroo sat comfortably on the chair and set his arms folded on the counter. Oikawa tipped his chair back and sat with his legs crossed at the ankles. He kept a grip on the counter to keep himself from completely tipping over in his chair.

"Does Iwaizumi usually lashed out at people he just met?" Oikawa asked Makki.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't happen as often as you would think. My roommate isn't keen on introducing himself to people so that could be why. What confuses me the most about this though is why you care so much." He retaliated. "I mean surely someone has told you off before, why are you so butthurt about all of this?"

"I am not butthurt! And I'm not here because of any weird feelings you're trying to imply that I have! I'm here to defend _my honor_. What's so wrong about that?"

"In his defense it was my idea to bring him here," Kuroo explained. "I wanted to make sure he got closure so that he wouldn't start a revenge plan or some shit."

"Oh whatever," Oikawa changed the topic. "Anyways Iwaizumi should have been expecting us. Kuroo texted him that we were on the way over!"

 

\---------------

 

Iwaizumi shut his door and leaned against it, trying and failing to hear what the voices in the hall were saying. _What the hell was Oikawa doing here anyways? Was he here expecting Iwaizumi to give him some type of heartfelt face to face apology. Was Oikawa really that full of himself?_ He wondered. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a forest green v-neck he checked his phone. Kuroo had texted him multiple times while he was on his run.

 

 **From:** Kuroo (English project)

im free on thurs evening. I'll make a group chat to see if the rest of the group can meet up w/ us in the liray 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a fucking mess and i apologize


End file.
